


2 A.M.

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s08e21 Existence, F/M, Romance, Season 9 is a mirage, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-14
Updated: 2005-12-14
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: It's the middle of the night, but no one is asleep.





	2 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: 2:00 A.M.  
Author: OKayVal  
Website: http://donnilee.tripod.com/okayval Rating: R for some naughty thoughts  
Archive: Honored; just tell me where  
Category: V, RST  
Pairings: Mulder/Scully  
Spoilers: Existence. Season 9 is a mirage. Disclaimer: Not mine, you know the drill. Summary: It's the middle of the night,  
but no one is asleep. 

Written for Fandomonium's "Babyfic" challenge; elements at the end. Many thanks and good wishes to Tali. 

"It's quiet now  
and what it brings  
is everything  
comes calling back  
a brilliant night  
I'm still awake..." 

\--R.E.M., "Leaving New York"-- 

* * *

She wakes immediately, attuned to the soft noises coming from the small speaker next to the bed. The monitor relays the insistent wails of her hungry son. Looking over at the clock, she sees that it is nearly 2:00 a.m., right on time. She hopes there will soon be an end to these nighttime feedings. This is not an easy schedule to keep. 

She sits up and discovers that the other side of the bed is empty. Where is Mulder? The speaker crackles to life again, this time bringing her a baby's impatient demands and another voice, deep and whispering. 

"Shhh, buddy. Try not to wake your mom. I'll handle this. You're much better company than my stupid laptop. Less cranky, even." 

She smiles and lies back against the pillows, listening to Mulder's gentle, one-sided dialogue with his son. Their son. 

The whispering nearly soothes her to sleep, too, but she fights it. When the baby monitor falls silent, she waits to see if Mulder will come back to bed. He soon appears in the doorway, but stops there, as if he is only checking on her. He is wearing black boxers and the room is dark, but she can still detect the contours of his body. The weight he lost is returning, and the scars are almost gone. She hopes they will be able to have sex again soon. They have taken their pleasure in other ways, but she misses the feel of him inside her, his body hard and lean, as they move together. 

Mulder remains in the doorway, silently watching her. She decides to let him know she is awake. 

"Is Will asleep?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," he says, entering the room and walking toward the bed. 

"No, Will did. I heard you go to him. Thank you." She watches him cross the room and climb into bed beside her. He reaches for her and she nestles against him, reveling in the warmth of his bare chest against her cheek. 

"Having trouble sleeping, Mulder?" He runs his fingers lightly across her back as she queries him. 

"Yeah. I thought I'd try to fix my laptop." 

"Mulder, just let the Gunmen fix it." 

"And admit defeat? Never." His fingers stray to her hair. 

"Is Will okay?" 

"He's fine, Scully. He's wonderful. He's quick with that bottle." 

"Well, he has your appetite, so I'm not surprised." 

"Which is why I can't wait to introduce something a little more substantial into his diet. When can we start him on cherry Kool-Aid, Scully?" 

She lifts her head from his chest and looks at him. "Orange Kool-Aid, you mean." 

"C'mon, Scully, cherry is THE hands-down, best Kool-Aid flavor there is." 

"I think we'll have plenty of time for this debate, Mulder. But not now," she says, shifting herself up in his embrace so that her face is close to his. 

He replies by leaning in to kiss her. His mouth is warm and spicy; she tastes curry on his lips. While he was tinkering with his laptop, he also must have raided the refrigerator and dipped into the leftovers from last night's take-out. She wonders if William has inherited his father's cast-iron stomach in addition to his appetite. Mulder's hands and tongue soon remind her of other appetites; she lets her own hands and tongue journey underneath his black boxers and decides she doesn't really mind these 2:00 a.m. feedings after all. 

_Finis_

Challenge elements:  
500 words (OK, so I went over)  
Baby  
Boxers  
Curry  
Dead laptop  
Cranky  
Quick  
Easy  
Cherry 

* * *

Feedback welcomed. It's all good!

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **2 A.M.**  
Author: OKayVal  
Details: 3k  ·  R  ·  Standalone  ·  12/14/05  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Vignette   [Romance]     
Pairings: Mulder/Scully RST   
SPOILERS: Existence. Season 9 is a mirage.   
SUMMARY: It's the middle of the night, but no one is asleep.   



End file.
